Elixir
' Joshua "Josh" Foley', also known as Elixir, is a Class 5 Inhuman with the power to manipulate biological systems. Although initially harboring anti-Inhuman beliefs, his opinions changed after undergoing Terrigenesis. His fellow anti-Inhumanists went to his home and delivered to him a severe beating, after which his parents disowned him. With no where else to go, Josh reluctantly went to the Xavier Institute. Initially, Josh became friends with Hellion, Rockslide, Mercury, and Anole; however, after discovering Josh's anti-Inhuman history, they rejected him. He eventually joined the Brotherhood due to being rejected by his family and friends. Relatives *Howard Foley (father, estranged) *Grace Foley (mother, estranged) *two unnamed older brothers (estranged) *Danielle Moonstar (legal guardian) Powers and Abilities Powers Biokinesis: Elixir is capable of controlling the biological structure of his own and other people's bodies down to the genetic level. He can produce biomolecular energy at will to affect the organic matter he touches. This allows him to heal physical damage done to his body or the bodies of others, reactivate suppressed mutant abilities, repair damaged cerebral functions, and alter the composition of his own molecules in certain ways. Because of his control over his own biology, Elixir has proven to be very difficult to treat medically. He usually passes out after pushing his powers too far and remains in a coma for some time. Doctor Nemesis hypothesized that, during these times, Elixir's DNA reboots itself. Elixir was initially scared that he had only "scratched the surface" of what he can do, and it turned out to be true, as his ability gradually evolved from healing simple scratches to simultaneously healing dozens of people, resurrecting himself and others, manipulating life forces, etc. At first, he needed to touch his targets to heal or kill them, but he later learned to use his powers on several targets at the same time without needing to make contact. *''Healing:'' At first, Elixir was only capable of basic healing, having successfully healed broken bones, severe burns, and even a mortal stab through the chest. After gaining Beast's knowledge of human anatomy, physiology, and biology, Elixir demonstrated increased mastery of his powers; he regrew Prodigy's heart, sedated an enraged Wolfsbane and cleansed her body of drugs, cured X-23 of the Legacy Virus, etc. Before his death, he was not able to heal the M-Pox, but after his rebirth, he simultaneously cured several humans. Elixir also stated that he can burn away Emplate from M's body and cure Sabretooth from the inversion effect. **''Instantaneous Regeneration:'' After his rebirth, Elixir learned to heal himself almost as soon as he was wounded. **''Resurrection:'' Elixir can bring people back from the dead. This ability has expanded radically since his rebirth to the point that he was able to affect 16 million deceased humans on Genosha at once, and although it quickly drained him of his energy and he passed out, M and Magneto speculated that Elixir was fully capable of resurrecting them all. ***''Virtual Immortality:'' Although Elixir can die, he is able to resurrect himself. *''Life Force Manipulation:'' At first, Elixir only possessed the ability to sense and detect life forces, such as when he was able to feel DJ dying, sensing his life bleeding out of him. Later on, he learned how to transfer life force from one person to another, as he did with Wolfsbane and her unborn child. After his rebirth, Elixir demonstrated the ability to control, manipulate, and absorb the life forces of other living creatures. *''Genetic Detection:'' Elixir is able to detect genetic abnormalities in living beings: he detected techno-organic cells in Angel's body, detected Emplate in M's body, and even sensed the effect of magical inversion on Sabretooth. When Elixir started to cure the M-Pox, he felt that the disease was afraid of him. *''Death Touch:'' He can use his powers to harm others, cause different types of illness, massive swellings, and organ failure. He managed to kill William Stryker just by touching him for a few seconds, caused deadly harm to the powerful demon Belasco, and almost instantly annihilated Wither's body. His control over his ability is now so refined that he was able to not only give Vanisher a brain tumor while healing his injuries, but even shaped it into the form of an "X". As with his healing abilities, Elixir's ability to inflict harm has also expanded after his rebirth, and he is now able to cause deadly harm to people with accelerated regenerative capabilities and invulnerability. Dichromatimorphic Skin: After Elixir used his mutant powers to heal himself, his skin turned a golden color. Elixir's skin normally remains golden, but if he uses his power to damage or kill, his skin turns a deep metallic black, and Prodigy theorized that it also alters his neurochemistry. This appears to be a completely involuntary reaction, and it has been stated that Elixir has a hard time converting from black to golden. Abilities Medical Knowledge: Due to the psychic data transfer done to Elixir by the Stepford Cuckoos using the knowledge of Beast, Elixir now possesses genius-level understanding of human anatomy, physiology, and biology. Weaknesses Power Limitation: Using his powers for extreme feats of biological manipulation can wear out his body, causing him to collapse. There have also been a few times where his powers did not affect or only temporarily affected his enemies, like Belasco, Siphon, and Hulk. Mental Illness: Following his death and later self-resurrection, Elixir has become dangerously emotionally unstable. Attempts to use his healing abilities in Magneto's direction to cure those afflicted with M-Pox resulted in his lashing out in madness at others around him with his death touch, severely injuring and nearly killing several innocent people before he could be subdued. Category:Inhumans